


Riding the Edge

by LookingForDroids



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Ficlet, Not-quite-monsters in love, Sex in the aftermath of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: The rush of the aftermath is almost as good as the hunt.(Ofcoursethey’re still human. Everything is fine.)
Relationships: Trevor Herbert/Julia Montauk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Riding the Edge

It takes seventeen bullets, some rough work with a machete, and a lot of fire to put the flesh creature down for good, and by the time it’s done, Julia is breathing fast and hard, feeling like she’s just run one marathon and she could easily run another. There’s a wild pulse pounding in her veins, a heavy heat in the pit of her belly and between her legs, and she can tell from Trevor’s bared-tooth smile that he’s feeling it too.

“Gets in your blood, doesn’t it?” he says, and yeah, she thinks, he’s not wrong about that. She wonders whether her father ever felt like this, holding a beating heart in his hand, but that’s not right. They’re not killing people. They’re saving them. It’s good work, and needs to be done. Never mind that old addict’s refrain, _I can stop any time I want to._ Never mind that she knows she can’t. As far as she can tell, there’s a fucking infinite supply of monsters out there, and innocent people will die if someone doesn’t deal with them, so it doesn’t really matter whether she wants to stop or not.

Trevor touches her arm lightly, his hand still wet with the thing’s blood. She’s pretty sure there was a time when that would have bothered her.

“Is everything alright?” he asks. “You look like something’s got you worried.”

“Worried about you, old man,” she says. “Are you sure your heart can take this excitement?”

“I’ll show you old,” he says, voice dropping low enough that it’s almost a growl. She laughs, throwing back her head, and feels her pulse leap again at the way his eyes dart, just for an instant, to the bared skin of her throat. 

“Just try it, if you think you can,” she says, and then he’s shoving her back against the graffiti-scrawled alley wall, hands rough on her hips as she reaches for the zipper of his trousers. They’ve done this before, they’ll do it again, but every damned time feels like another hit of the same sweet drug, a desperate revelation. His cock is hot and hard in her hand, and the cold air prickles on her thighs when he gets her jeans down far enough to let them fall around her ankles. He kisses her. She kisses back, digs her fingers into his shoulders, drags him closer and doesn’t let go. When he pushes into her, she bites down on his lower lip hard enough to break the skin, and she licks the blood from her teeth as he fucks her, hungry for more, trying not to let let herself think about how much she likes the way he tastes.


End file.
